


Love of his life

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After getting engaged Vic and Lucas talk about the risks of going public





	Love of his life

**Author's Note:**

> super short but I wrote this so I figured I'd post it

"You know how it's gonna look if anyone finds out They'll think I slept my way up to the top or some shit like that" Vic mentioned to him they had agreed on keeping the fact that they were in a relationship a secret 

"You know how fast whispers can travel I don't want to mess with your reputation or your career"Lucas told his fiancee

She was so much more to him she was the love of his life it would kill him to see her in pain if she became the topic of gossip or worse being put under an investigation if someone reported them to HR

"I don't want to mess with yours either"She told hum 

"As long as we don't let it interfere with work we should be good you know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me what we have is real"Lucas told him


End file.
